A Vampire Queen and her Berserker
by hugabugcraze19
Summary: This is a AU of True Blood. Pam is a cold hearted Queen of the Vampires, and Tara is the Princess of the Islandic Isles of viking Blóð Clan. She is a Berserker. Two stubborn women who fight what they want so bad can only end in one of two ways, In the throws of passion or the spilling of blood? Which will it be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all this is a new story that just kinda popped into my head yesterday, and it is not going away so just deal with it! This is a AU True Blood fan fic so yeah... its kinda new so don't get to angry. Enjoy it thou! This is just a little taste of what is to come. Hope you all like this new story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Queen has Spoken**

The queen sat regally on her throne, looking down on the puny human servants as the ran around to get the Great Hall readying for her honored guess coming all the way from Islandic Isles in the North.

One human ran up to the throne and fell to her knees, her dress dirty and in tatters. She held out a gold rimmed and diamond incrusted goblet filled with a crimson liquid. The queen snatched the goblet and took a dainty sip. She snarled and spat out the rest and threw the goblet at the wall, to were it shattered along the tapestry that was framed with the gold of the most fine kind.

"What is the meaning of this human. I asked for a virgins blood!" The queen roared.

In a flurry she was on her feet and her midnight blue dress flew out in a wide ripple, her corset clad chest flexed as she got up. She reached down and snatch the fair haired girl by the throat and lifted her with ease.

The maiden averted her eyes for she knew what the Queen was like when anybody dared look her in the eye.

"I am sorry milady. I doth not know tis was not a lady of the pure kind." The girl squeaked.

"I am sure that you will suit just fine. You have not seen the touch of a man?" The Queen growled, as she slide her hand under the girls dress.

The girl shrank away from her touch but the Queen yanked her to her and nuzzled her neck, and a set of fangs clicked. The girl screamed when the Queen bit into her neck. Blood spurted from her neck and she drank deeply, she tore her mouth away leaving a horrid hole in the girls neck. Blood fountained from the wound.

The queen dropped the girl and kicked her down the steps of the throne. She looked on un fazed by the gurgling of the poor girl on the floor in front of her.

She sat back down, fixing her corset over her bosom and licking the residue blood off her mouth and hands.

"Jessica! Come hither and tend to this mess. And run off and get some of the captured vampires from the cells and get to cleaning this place up. The humans move to slow." The Queen said as she crossed her legs and tapped the floor with the other.

A gorgeous redhead maidan sped into the Great Hall through a pair of Oak double does that bore the seal of the kingdom.

"Yes my Queen, right away." She sped over to the dying women and picked her up,"You human, go and unlock the cells down in the dungon, tell the gaurds that the Queen needs their assistance in the Great Hall." She spat at a sickly looking young man.

He jumped and nodded before tearing out the Hall.

"Oh and Jessica, when you get done with that pile of blood, fetch me to my chambers. Have my chamber maids ready and draw a bath and have my best evening gown out. And have the goldsmith woken and polishing my crown until it shines." The Queen sneered as she flung out her hand in a lazy manner.

"Yes my Queen." The redhead said before speeding out of the Hall.

_**this is a short over view and a taste of what now this story is going to be told . The other chapter will be way longer than this one. I hope you guys could give me some reviews to let me know how I am doing with this one! Don't worry some smutty goodness and Tara and Pam banter will be soon to follow my lovelies! **_


	2. Chapter 2:The Viking Meets Her Match

_**Hey guys I literally couldn't wait to post the next chapter. I just had to post it! My dinner cnsisted of two Red Bulls and a Monster! I AM SEEING SOUNDS! Hope you enjoy my energy fueled chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:The Viking Princess Meets Her Match.

The air around the Viking Princess was full of the smell of salt and sweat from her crew as they grunted at thier station oaring thier fastest long boat. The midnight kissed warrior was clad in deerskin. She had a skirt that was brown and spotted, it stopped mid-drift to show off her muslclar thighs. A black shirt that slung low accented her bosom and left nothing to the imagination of her chiseled torso.

She shoulders were bare and then wind flung her hair all over her head. She stood with her feet apart, hands resting on the handles of her sheathed curved Dragon Glass swords.

Her second in command Jason was barking orders to the crew. The castle loomed out of the shadows of the mist as they sailed up to the docking port.

"Ye gang of cunt mothers fuckers man ye postions and Fisheye ye bastard fuck drop the anchor!" Jason shouted to the crew.

The princess laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough. When the boat stopped alongside the dock, a group of about five guards came from the darkness. The princess smelled that they were vampires.

"I am going abroad. Jason with me. The rest of you fleabags keep the damn ship from sailing off. You think you can mange that?" The princess shouted as she jumped over the egde of the boat and landed soundlessly. Jason followed less than gracefully.

"Welcome Princess Tara to our humble lands. On behalf of Queen Pamela we are to escort to Blood Manor." One of the men said, in decent Icelandic.

"On behalf of my father Borase, King of the North Isles I thank you most dearly for having us." The princess replied, bowing at the waist.

The guards bowed before surrounding us and we moved along the dock up to a well worn road. They walked in silence for a while, the princess taking in her surrounding, her eyes calculated and ever watchful.

She had heard of Vampire Queen Pamela Ravencroft, and the things she had done to her own people and humans alike. The princess was not scared though, she was a Berserker and they feared nothing nay anyone.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that they had some some to a draw bridge that was being lowered. Guards where manning every inch of the gates, bows notched, and broadsword at the ready.

They walked across the exspanse of the bridge. A small village lay nestled inside. People milled about in mud and other slop. Dirty, skinny children came running and tried to to touch the new comers. Guards pushed them back, one got the butt of a swords when he didn't move fast enough

The princess growled at the ruff treatment of the young lad, Jason laid an hand on her shoulders and squeezed shaking his head.

Tara ground her teeth but didn't say anything. She Just keep walking. All to soon the village was left behind and then small group came to a pair of tremendous iron gates. The seal of the kingdom was placed there. A women with fangs out was rasing a broadsword in one hand and in the other was a olive branch.

The gates swung inwards on silent hinges. The group was lead to a pair of double oak doors, a set of step rose to meet them. Gaurding the doors was two massive stone lions on either side.

A squire opened the door and came out bowing deeply. He thanked the guards and ushered us inside. He was a powerfully built lad with a strong upper build. He would do good as a warrior the princess thought.

They were lead down a long corridor with torches placed every five feet or so. Anything I between was encased in dark, looming shadows. Jason came to walk next to Tara, his shoulders brushed hers as they came to double oak doors that also bore the seal of the Kingdom.

The doors were flung open from the inside and they walked into a great hall. The ceiling was high and arched with immaculate artistry. Windows of stained glass bordered the room, yet the drapes where closed, to only let in the thinnest sliver of moon light on.

Servants milled around in a hurry setting a fantastic long table with Boars Head, turkey, chicken, Quail, duck,an arrangement of editable fruit, rolls, and huge goblet's full of Ale and wine. It all looked splendid.

But what caught the princesses eyes was the throne and who sat apron the throne. The Queen was dawning a black floor length dress with a black and white silk corset. Her flaxen hair was bone straight and flowed down her shoulders in the most wondrous of ways. Her eyes were like that of the blue ocean on a cloudy day, blue with a underlining yet noticeable enough gray haze to them.

On her head stood a most lovely crown. It was handled by the most experienced goldsmith, the princess could tell. It swaps shaped like that of interwoven olive leaves and branches and it sat there adding to the already regal posture of the Queen.

"Welcome Princess Tara of the Northern Isles. Tis a great honor to have you here as a most honored guest in my humble abode. Please," she motioned to the table as she got gracefully to her feet and walked over to the head of the table and sat down."let one of my servants take your weapons and outer garments. I presume you must be famished after your long journey here."

A servant came into view and stood and waited for either Tara or Jason to give him something to stow away. Jason looked at Tara who nodded he head once and unstrapped her swords carrier case and handed it to the boy.

He grunted under the weight of the swords. Tara smirked as the boy tried not to seem like he was having a taxing time holding now Jason's weapons, helmet and bear pelt cloak.

The Queen sat regarding the interaction between the two Vikings with rising interest. She wondered if the midnight kissed Viking was spoken for by the hideously loud man next to her.

The Princess strode to the chair next to that of the Queens, a male human pulled out her chair and bowed before scurrying off like a rat. The other Viking came to sit on the other side of the Queen.

This close the Queen could smell the princess. She smells like honey, jasmine, with a hint of sea salt. It was a wonderful smell to behold to the Queen.

"Thank you for having us Queen Pamela." Tara said, bowing her head slightly.

The low husky cadence of the Viking princess wrapped round the queens ears and settled into her brain.

" It is my most honored pleasure of having you all here. I have heard of you Princess Tara and your fighting ways in war. They said you were beautiful beyond measure, and I must say I am not disappointed." The Queen said sultrily.

"Thank you. You honor me greatly with the complements you have bestowed upon me." the princess smiled politely.

"Eat princess and," the Queen motioned to the other Viking,"Your squire?"

"I am not squire!" The man roared

"He is my second in command Queen Pamela." Tars spoke up as she grabbed a goblet of Ale gently.

"My apologies, I assumed that he was your squire." the Queen said, but cut the male Viking a look that could freeze the depths of hells fiery pits over.

"Tis okay." The princess said as she nibbled on a apple slice. The other Viking had torn into the boars head and was guzzling a goblet of wine to wash it down.

"Is thy princess not hungry?" The Queen inquired.

"No, I just think better when my stomach is not stretched to its limits by all this hardy food. And Jason can tot away more than both of us combined." She laughed as she took another sip of Ale.

"Why is it that you doth not join us in eating?" The male Viking by the name of Jason asked smartly.

"JASON! Watch you tone, this is the Queen you are speaking to. She does not have to give answer to your ill timed and rudely placed question. One more remark like that and I will have you on privy duties for the whole sail back home. Do I make myself clear!?" The princess snarled.

"Yes mildly." Jason mutters and hung his head in shame.

"I do most sincerely apologize on behalf of him. This is his first trip outside of our homelands."

"It is okay Princess Tara. It was very nice for you to come to my aid like that."

"It is never okay to be so bluntly rude with anybody, especially when it comes to first impressions on potential allies."

"Clearly you have done this before I see."

"Yes a few times."

"So what did your father send you over here for?"

"My father wanted to try to make some type of alliance with you. So should there ever be the be a time when our respected houses go under siege we could help each other."

"So,you wish me to form an alliance with your fathers kingdom?"

"Yes."

"And what do I get I return?"

"Our undying loyalty, and an army of fierce Viking warriors to call upon in a time of need. And one Berserker as a personal guard to protect you during the day and whenever you need."

"Princess Tara that was not apart of your fathers plans!" The Viking man spurted out.

"Be still you fool and hold your tongue!Get out and go back to the boat and check on the men. You obviously can't hold your tongue in a respected place such as this." The princess hissed.

The Viking looked hurt but got up anyways and snatched his belongings and stormed out the doors.

"Leave us!" The queen shouted.

The whole room cleared out in a flash.

"Sorry about that milady. He never could hold is tongue since we where both yay high to a duck."

" Ha! Tis okay, tis okay. Now who would be my Berserker guard?"

"Me." The princess answered resolutely.

"And you are a Berserker?"

"Does that worry you?"

"No not the least, I just thought that Berserkers where horribly hideous beast."

"I am that horrible hideous beast, just on the inside. That part of me is only triggered by primal rage, or high emotions."

"I doth not seek to offend you in any way." The Queen backtracked.

She never apologized for anything she did, and yet here she is asking a total strangers for her forgiveness.

"It is okay. I know you doth not mean any harm by your words. Tis late may I retire to my sleeping chambers. I would love it if you could get one of your servant to fetch me my roll of clothes."

"Of course. I will lead you there myself. I have placed you next to my chambers if you don't mind."

"Nay that is fine."

The queen stood and the princess followed behind. The queen placed out an arm and Tara gently wrapped her arm around it.

Electric bolts flashed up each of their arms but they spoke nothing of it.

The Queen lead her new Berserker body guard out through the double doors, a small smile on the corner of her lips.


	3. Chapter 3:Things that go bump in the nig

**_Hey guys hope y'all like that last chapter. People have been messaging me talking about how nice Pam is to Tara. We all know Pam is never truly nice to anyone. If she is, she had a funny way of showing it. Okay enough with my side banter, with out further adue *labors to pull back the red curtains* THE NEXT CHAPTER! _**

* * *

Chapter 3:Things Go Bump In the Night.

The Princess had long since retired to her chambers. The room was massive with a four poster bed with bear skin and deerskin covers. A huge fireplace sat in the corner, and animal pelts of all kinds lines the chamber floor.

She took off her sandals and rubbed her feet. Their was a balcony that let out to a beautiful view of the waters and the forests behind the Manor. Everywhere one looked it was either water, mountains, or dense underbrush.

She walked out onto the balcony and jumped up to sit on the railing looking over out upon the expanse of the land before her.

There was a shuffle of feet outside her door, it was barely audible, but Tara heard it just the same. She hopped down from her perch upon the railing.

She padded to the door, reaching for her small dagger out of her sack by the door. She drew open the door soundlessly and creeped out the door into the dimly lit hallway.

She stuck to the shadows and snuck around to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, grunts and soft moans came from the room.

The princess didn't want to interfere, but she had to be sure her new protectee was safe.

She kicked then door in, dagger raised mouth back in a snarl. She was not ready for what she saw.

The queen had her head buried deep in the neck of a very familiar looking Oriental women.

"Naomi!"Tara choked out.

The queen saw recognition flash in her midnight skinned Berserker. She drew her head away and licked her lips, cleansing the blood from her mouth.

"You know this human?" Pamela inquired.

"Yes! Lose your hold upon thee maiden."

The queen looked up and down at this posed warrior, the way her eyes held a wild borderline animalistic glint and her mouth pulled back in a half snarl. She was utterly inthralling.

"I just wanted to see what type of women you fancy."

"Please let her go Queen Pamela. She is innocent. And who had provided you with this information about my personal preference in any sex?"

"Your dear Jason was more than happy to answer my inquiring question."

"Let us not talk about such intimate things in front of delicate ears such as hers." Tara motioned to the the women slumped against Pamela.

"Does she mean something to you?" Pamela asked coldly.

"She use to my queen long ago."

Pamela felt a streak of jealously corse through her. Her hand clamped down on the half woke women's neck.

" Let. Her. Go" Tara growled, all four of her canines growing sharp and her muscles ripples under her skin.

The queen smiled slyly and tossed the women across the room, speeding to her feet.

Tara roared and tossed down the dagger and jumped clear across the room, but her was met with dead air.

"Come now, you are a Berserker, put those gifts to good use." Pamela taunted.

Tara whirled and was met with the the queen, she growled and wrapped her hands around her waist and flung them into the adjacent bathroom, crashing into the marble sunken tub.

Tara pined the queen down her arms above her head. Pamela snarled and head butted the viking women. Tara roared as the force flung her back into the bedroom. In a flash Pamela was yanking her by her hair and pulling her up. Tara grabbed her hand and used her shoulder to to flip the vampire over her slamming her down on the hard floor.

The vampire grunted, before locking her legs around the Viking neck and yanking down drawing the Viking to her knees.

Tara bit into the pale thigh and tore away a chunk of flesh. Pamela roared as blood seeped down her thigh. She broke away and swung her foot out connecting with the side of the vikings head.

She went cantering into the bed and smashed the regal headboard. In a flash Pamela had the Viking pinned on the bed, hovering over her. Thier lips mere centimeters apart.

Tara froze at the closeness of the queen. Blood dripped from her mouth that was in part hers and that of the Queens.

"You put up a gallant fight my Berserker. " Pamela hissed, her cool breath tickling Tara's mouth.

Tara took a deep breath and her fangs slide back home slowly.

"So that is what you look like when in the throws of rage."

"Nay my queen, that is meerly but a taste." Tara said cockily.

"Well I would find it most enjoyable to see it."

"Another time, at another place. Lets hope that you never have to see me go full Berserker."

The queen lowered her head and placed plump rose red lips still stained with blood upon the Viking warrior.

She purred at the taste of the viking Princess, she tasted just like she smelled, like honey, jasmine, and a hint of sea salt.

Tara laid there stunned beyond belief. This gorgeous creature above her was kissing her, after they had just had a very heated quarrel.

She opened her mouth and Pamela delved her silken tongue in the young women's mouth. The was so much passion in this one kiss that the vampires cold unbeating heart melted.

The viking princess pulled away, her obsidian eyes flush with pent up desire.

"My Queen, we can't do this like this. I am your protecter now. Tis will complicate the arrangement."

"To hell with the arrangement, I know thou has felt that spark that rushed through each of us when we touched the first time."

"I wont lie, aye tis right. But how can I protect you when all I can think about since I arrived is ravaging your body."

"That should give you fuel to protect me well. And I can protect myself just fine. I am no fair maiden, nor damsel in distress."

"Nay that you are not." Tara laughed.

"I must go. Tis almost sun up, I must go check on my crew."

"I will be here. I doth not want to catch the Bleeds." Pamela said.

The vampire got up off the viking, fixing her night gown as Tara got up and fixed her hair and walked over to her fallen knife.

She opened the chamber doors, looking back at the vampire Queen,

"You are more than welcome to sleep in my chambers until thy room is is placed back into living order."

"I will take you up that Viking Princess. "Pamela drawled.

"Until tonight my Queen. " Tara said as she walked out the doors, looking back for a long moment before fading into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4:A Berserkers Fuel

**_this chapter was curtesy of MimiFictionBitch. In the last few days I have leaned so much from this amazing women. She is amazing, she is one of the few people on here that are very unique and fun to talk to. She constantly keeps me going on my stories. I just want to say Amee you rock 100000000000% and I can't wait to see what you have in store for me next. Without further adue the next chapter _**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Berserkers Fuel

The Viking princess was simply a vision in blood red , black and Iron as she walked down a long corridor of her father's grand castle , donning her non-traditional newly modified Berserker's armour Tara looked every bit a warrior in a black under shirt which was encased in an iron corset .

Connected to said corset was two iron spiked shoulder pads and spiked iron gloves, Tara's bottom half consisted of a pair of black leather pants custom made to service her shapely hips and cling to her thighs with a pair of the finest calf skin steel toed corset boots adorning her petite feet and muscular calves.

As she neared closer to the grand hall she could hear raucous chanting and songs of celebration flooding out of the cracks in its oak wood doors, stopping in front of a floor length mirror which was placed a few feet away from the grand hall the Viking princess gave herself a once over before she revealed herself to her father and her fellow vikings.

Pulling her luxuriously long raven coloured tresses over one shoulder she made sure every detail was perfect from the blood red war paint which was carefully lined on her cheeks and helmet symbolising war, strength, energy, power and success. To the tip of her regal 4 foot single edged Damascus Steel blade , a staple in any Berserker's weaponry.

The grand dinning hall was loud and rowdy as her people drank Ale and shouted crude jokes across the table to one another. Men were dressed in their best garms with their helmets taking up more room on the vast tables than the actual food did.

Half naked women laid on pelts continuously shoeing the drunken men's busy hands away from generous mounds of flesh, although occasionally one lucky viking would appear to have won over the attraction of a temptress and be led away for a night of passion, which resulted in the grand hall erupting into wolf whistles and grunts of approval.

The king was sitting regally upon his throne, which was fashioned out off all the bones and heads of all the leaders he had killed and accumulated over the years of his reign, with a cracked skull that serviced as a goblet in his hand the king let out a hearty chuckle as he looked out at his loyal subject. Taking another sip from the skull he noticed it was completely empty it appears that in the midst of all the fun he was having his ale had sloshed around the rim and ended up a puddle on the floors.

With his thick heavy beard dripping with drink and matted with unknown pieces of food he was just about to summon a maid to refill his goblet when he heard the grand oak wood doors creak before they unveiled his beautiful daughter.

Walking through the middle of the tables , Tara held her head up high as she made her way to her fathers throne. With every step she took the men around her let out mighty roars and pounded their meaty fists on the tables and stomped their feet , giving her a Berserker's welcome.

Stopping in front of her fathers throne, Tara bowed and waited for permission to stand , "Welcome my daughter!" Her father bellowed, "You may rise" his deep baritone voice echoing around the massive hall.

"Hello father."

"Come child and sit on your proud fathers lap! This night is about you!" he said as he motioned with a meaty paw at her.

Tara felt her heart fill with pride as her father smiled at her before he ordered two more goblets of ale, the day was finally here...her day where she would get her Rite Of Passage to join the Viking warriors officially.

Rising to her feet ,Tara made her way up to her father and sat in her his lap, laughing gleefully when his thick beard tickled her cheek as she enveloped him into a great big hug.

"My daughter Tara Mae" he said as he looked at how much she had grown, how strong she was now, raising his voice he reminded the entire hall of just who this beautiful warrior was. "THIS is MY daughter! And she will become one of the greatest vikings this world had ever seen! There will be songs in her honour! Tales of her triumphs Women and children and men alike will fall to their knees as she walks over the rotten corpses of any who dare to defy her!" he shouted "tonight We feast in the name of our new Berserker cheif!"

The room exploded with roars of approval and celebration as the men went wild, play fighting, consuming more Ale and chasing the scantily clad women around the hall. Tara knew in the back of her mind that she could never willingly be that cruel to anybody, but she didn't want to disappoint her father.

In the midst of the happy fray a young man come stumbling forward knocking over trays of food and goblets of ale as he pitched himself forward. "Hey!," he slurred," Yeah you, What makes ye think I will ever take orders from a slit in a pair of men's trousers?" he spat pointing at the Princess.

"I think you've had one too many sir why don't you retire for the night and leave before you make trouble for yourself " she rebuttled silently biting her tongue, giving the viking a pass as he was so obviously intoxicated.

"Listen here bitch just because you decided to play dress up tonight don't think your an actual berserker, I do not and will not take orders from a woman!" the drunkard smiled feeling mighty please with himself little did he know Tara was about to wipe that smile clean off his face

Tara felt her blood begin to boil, her veins seemed to be infused with liquid hot metal , rage coursing through her veins, who was this ignorant sexist pig to be yelling at her.

"Oi ye better take that back before I gut you like a pig!" Jason spat as he got to his feet brandishing his sword "That is your future Queen and your future cheif and you will show her some respect!"

"Silence Jason let Tara handle her own quarrels" lowering his voice king Borase smirked evilly as he whispered to Tara , "Make me proud child" and that was all the encouragement to rip this dick head apart she needed. Pushing off of the throne and out of her fathers lap ,Tara flexed her shoulders as she unsheathed her massive sword.

Rising to his feet King Borase walked to a nearby pillar and leaned against it ready to see his daughter in action, to watch her prove to everybody what a Thornton can do.

"Show these little boys why they ARE going to take orders from you" he bellowed from the sidelines , jumping down the steps that led up to her fathers throne Tara's lips pulled back into a snarl as she expertly twirled the sword in her hand.

The crew went wild as they pushed the tables into the far corners of the hall scattering drink and food as they made room. The boy took out his own broad sword and swung it expertly.

"Come on then you little cunt!" the boy shouted as he swung the sword in a dearly arch, Tara deflected it easily with her sword and with one swift flick of her wrist her sword had twirled and sliced deep into his shoulder.

Letting out a pained roar the boy stumbled back grabbing his bloody shoulder, when the smell hit Tara's nose she froze a wicked smirk danced across her face as she inhaled deeply , she could smell the fear in his blood "oh this is just too easy" she thought to herself

The boy regained his balance and took that moment to swing the butt of his sword down intending for it to smash it into her head, almost anticipating the move Tara dropped her blades and grabbed the boys arm.

A surge of pure power ran through her body , gracefully jutting her hand back Tara's eyes darkened as she heard the bone in his shoulder tear itself out of its socket. Smashed her head into his nose Tara looked on as he flew across the vast hall over the tables and into the far wall.

Just as she was about to make her way to him to a searing pain shot through her body causing her to fall to her knees in pain. Jason rushed forward to aid his friend.

"STACKHOUSE YOU WILL RESUME YOUR POSITION She endures this alone!." her father snapped , Jason quickly bowed to his king before returning to his seat amongst the now silent observing vikings.

The rookie berserker staggered to his feet clambering over the benches, wiping the blood off his nose smearing it onto his cheek he saw red literally.

"You fucking bitch I will kill you for that!" he screamed as he charged at her ,Tara heard him but his voice was so far away almost as if her ears were stuffed with cotton, lurching forward as another white hot pain shot through her Tara rolled onto her back and tore at her garments, feeling the fabrics and armour squeezing her body constricting her airways .

Coming to a halt at Tara's struggling body the rookie smirked "That right Lie on your back like a good little whore i guess you do know your place...beneath a mans body." The boy hissed as he continue to look over her convulsing body.

The Viking princess closed her eyes and clenched at the pelts on the floor, She felt the entire weight of his body come crashing down on her straddling her waist, roughly attempting to spread her legs. As she felt his less than gentle touch on her legs all of the pain she was just feeling disappeared. White hot fury took its place and her eyes flashed open.

Tara's midnight kissed eyes had been replaced by a ghastly yellow, and her pupils resembled that of a cat , the boy didn't even notice the change in the Viking princess he was to busy fumbling with his trousers and muttering obscenities to his self.

Clenching her fists tight she felt her nails growing ripping the skin around them and digging into her palms, averting her gaze from the drunken mess who was still on top of her she looked down and unclenched her fingers looking on in surprise as blood streamed from the half moon shaped wounds.

Turning back to face the poor excuse of a man who had fallen slightly off of her body in his attempt to "teach her a lesson" she raised her hand and slashed him across the chest, revelling in the sound of his leather undershirt tearing and the feel of his soft pink flesh melting beneath her nails leaving behind deep open slashes, hissing and screaming obscenities in pain he gripped at his chest and shot off of her.

With speed that was unknown to her she was on her feet again ,looking down at her leather pants she saw that much to her dismay that they were ripping. Pieces of fabric stretched at the seams as her thighs and legs grew.

All too soon simply standing became a painful chore for her to do as a flash of white hot pain seared it's way down her back almost as if somebody just carved her back open with a red hot poker. The on looking men fumbled back out of her way as she stumbled to her feet, King Borase looked on with a mixture of bewilderment and pride in his eyes.

Tara's spine snapped and started to protrude from her back as she stood tall, her armour and leather melting away from her body like butter, her spine was now a visible line of jagged protruding bones akin to a crocodiles spiked vertebra.

Tara roared as the pain ripped through her, Her gums had split making way for longer sharper canines, sending a jolt of pain to rattle around in her mouth as blood spurted from her lips. As a shaky hand wiped away blood from her plump lips Tara's enhanced muscles bulged and flexed under her midnight kissed skin.

Falling to her knees on all fours Tara sent up a silent prayer to every deity known to man that the pain would stop, in the midst of her horrid transformation Tara's shoulders had widened and her torso grew longer giving her already lean ripped body some length. The leather shirt and iron mail didn't last long before they ripped away from this new girth.

At last the trembling had subsided and the pain had vacated her body, lifted her head to look at her father Tara was breathing hard as she slowly rose to her feet , her height at more of an amazonian goddess stature she stood in the middle of the grand hall in nothing but scraps of her former outfit covering her essentials . Not that nudity ever bothered the vikings.

"Aww are you scared of lil old me?...Come out from hiding boy!" Tara bellowed, her voice low and guttural.

Tara saw what was happening and she could feel what was happening, but she had no control over her mind nor her newly enhanced body. The air had turned thick and gluey, power seeping from her being. All she saw was red, all she wanted to do was kill and mangle everybody in the dining hall almost as if that was her natural instinct.

"See you was talking all that shit before but where are you now oh mighty man?" she chuckled out earning a deep hearty laugh from her father, as she laughed along with him She saw a flash of movement out the corner of her eye and within seconds she had the boy who had insulted her in her sights . A deep growl tore it's way through her throat as she sped towards him and in blink of an eye she had the boy against a wall with her hand wrapped firmly around his throat.

Moving away from the wall and lifting him higher into the air Tara dug her nails into the soft flesh of his neck smirking as crimson pools of blood ran down her fingers "I can smell fear on you such a sweet aroma."

"P-P-Pl-Please, milady don't kill me i-i meant no harm honest" The boy stuttered as his feet kicked uselessly at the air.

Contemplating the young berserker fate the Viking princess was yanked from her thoughts as a spear dug it's way into the flesh of her shoulder , king Borase lunged forward ready to tear the man who dared to intervene apart, "No Father!" she bellowed "Tis my battle let me fight it" eyeing Tara's attacker cautiously King Borase bowed his head to his daughter stepping back to his firmer standing position. Spinning around at an unnatural speed she saw a tall man with a red beard standing up arm cased back to prepare another spear.

Flinging the young rookie that was still struggling against her hand onto the floor Tara focused on the man in front of her, the man who had the balls to strike her letting out an inhuman roar within the blink of an eye she had grabbed the man and sank her teeth into his head tearing hair, scalp and brain tissue from skull.

Brain matter spewed from the horrendous gash , his body lifeless and limp as her arms held it still, bone crunched as she tore his mangled head from his body and spat it out . Matted blood and hair hung from her mouth as she ducked a flying axe , scowering through the crowd of shocked vikings Tara found the owner of said flying axe.

Lunging forward the vikings and women alike scattered in different directions as Tara tore her claws along the stomach of the young rookie who started this whole horrific scene , he thought back the urge to throw up the tangy blood that was swirling around his mouth as his internal organs spilled out in a hot putrid mess on the floor. The boys eyes was wide , his legs convulsing as his heart beat came to a halting standstill. As the last morsels of light faded from his eyes Tara felt a surge of euphoric power course through her entire body wrapping itself round every vein, heightening every nerve.

Smearing the blood of the boy onto her midriff and arms into tribal markings of her berserker clan Tara ripped out the rest of his bowels and tore into them with her teeth quenching her thirst and hunger for blood. The sound of running footsteps and rantings of "my brother you fucking monster" brought her out of her blood induced feast, rolling her eyes and flipping pieces of flesh off of her hands Tara kicked out and sent a man hurtling back into a pillar.

The hoard of women ran screaming out to the hall as the men surrounded Tara , finding their efforts entertaining she let out a comedic yawn as she waited for one brave soul to try his luck, " hmm guess no one's feeling lucky today" she thought to herself. Snatching her hand out Tara clamped her it shut over a mans forhead and smashed it like an over ripe melon , shivers caressed her spine as yet another surge of power flowed through her.

A man came cantering towards her his sword raised, she swung a deadly right hook and sliced the mans head completely off his shoulders. The vikings body slumped and fell to its knees as blood spurred from the gory stump atop it's shoulders before it lurched forward , blood rained down on her coating her midnight skin in the warm thick crimson liquid.

Another man rushed towards her but tara anticipated his move catching his sword in her she paid no attention as the blade bit into her skin as she pulled it easily from his grasp. Twirling it in delight Tara slammed it up to the hilt on the top of his head and forcefully dragged the sword down, completely splitting him in two , twin halves sprayed blood and leaked guts and internal organs everywhere the battalion of vikings had thinned out, as some had ticked tail and ran in fear.

Tara turned and roared at the rest of the men , The sheer force had the men shaking in their arm and caused some to even urinate ,"BOW TO YOUR PRINCESS!" Tara belted.

The man sank to their knees and Tara smiled a grisly bloody smile, hair ,flesh and intestines hanging from inside her mouth and around, Her front completely slick with blood of the fallen men.

King Borase walked over to his daughter clapping with glee his face the complete picture of pride, "Congratulations my daughter, You have completed your Rite of Passage Fellow Vikings Loyal subjects gaze upon your new chief! " he belted out Smiling broadly.

Tara cocked her head towards him still reeling from this new found power, looking down at her blood soaked hands her mind shaking off the crimson haze that had enveloped her, that's when she caught her reflection in a silver tray that kay haphazardly on the floor splattered with blood.

The beast that looked back at her was in no way the same as the women she was on the inside, her stomach churned as she saw the blood and guts hanging from her mouth and covering her body. The grotesque thing that looked back with its horrid yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit room where not her own. But that off a pure animalistic beast, a beast she would now have to live with for the rest of her life.

Sound started to return to her , her body transforming as she slumped to the ground landing with a thud , she braced herself for the on coming pain but to her surprise it never came, She felt her bones shifting back into place and her sharp canines gently retracting back into her gums.

All of a sudden she felt weak , drained and exhausted, all of her newly obtained powers had left her. Tara's limbs felt heavy and her head pounded the slightest movement rattling her brain sending shock waves of pain from head to toe.

Retiring to her chambers Tara stumbled to her bed holding her head as It all flooded back to the forefront of her mind, it started as broken flashing images but all at once It came crashing back to her, She had killed all those men.

Men who has raised her, men that had fought by her dad's side during countless wars, These men were her family and she had slain them in cold blood. Tara lurched forward as vomit and bile rise in her throat, She dissolved into a fit of tears clutching at her hair and tearing at the roots. Tara was inconsolable , as she pulled Her hands away from her head she stared at them, rubbed at them tried desperately to wish them away for they was stained...stained with the blood of the innocent.

Tara was so wrapped up in guilt, turmoil, anger and sadness that failed to hear her father came in, as he stepped over the threshold his heart collapsed in his chest, his daughter was going through such pain, she wasn't meant to be a Berserker she wasn't made to kill but alas the deed was done and there will be no going back now.

Coming to his daughters aud he desperately tried to soothe her, "Ó faðir, hvað hef ég gert ... hvað hef ég gert?" She sobbed as her father drew her into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear.

That was over nineteen years in the past, but Tara could recall it in vivid detail every sound, every ghastly smell, every scream. Everyday she wished and prayed that she could be lifted from this hellish curse, Yet here she is bound to walk the earth for all eternity.

King Borase frequently told her that she should thank All Mighty Odin for bestowing upon her the gift of immortality, Yet Tara detested this vile curse, she would never be picked up in the warm gently embrace of a Valkyrie and ascend to the gate of Valhalla. Something every Viking be they young or old craves, hopes for , lives for...

Blue azure grey eyes flashed open as Pamela came up from her day sleep forgetting where she was for a brief moment for it had been a long time since had awoken from her slumber with somebody lying beside her.

Tara jumped up on reflex, torn from her deep muse , once she had pushed her past to the deep dark corners of her mind she rushed over to the windows and opened them hastily, making sure that the sun had proceeded to set. If she was going to protect this woman then she may as well see that the job is done thoroughly.

"Good evening milady, I hope you slept well , a woman named Jessica is waiting outside the chamber doors with your evening meal." Tara said as she kept her back turned to give privacy to the Queen as she shuffled around the room.

"Thank you Berserker Does she bear clothing with her?"

"Yes indeed She does milady," Tara shuffled her feet, She had long since changed into black leather pants and a soft leather corset baring her strong muscular arms "I will leave you to change. I will be right outside the door milady."

"No, stay , I don't mind." Pamela said as she opened the door to a waiting Jessica.

"That wouldn't be appropriate milady " The Viking princess stammered as she rushed to the still open door.

"I command you to stay."

Tara turned to look at a glowering Queen as Jessica stripped her of her still bloody gown,She averted her gaze and opted to look at the pelts on the floor.

The Queen chuckled as the young Vikings messed with the hem of her corset, fidgeting in her leather bound boots. Upon hearing the vampire queen chuckle at how uncomfortable she was , Tara's inner beast roused to a defensive pose awoken from a slumber, "milady as much as I would love to stay here and stare at your pelts, I'm afraid I must go and check on my vikings they can be quite rowdy when they have not been fed "

Pamela raised one eyebrow in surprise, never had somebody opted to leave the room whilst she was in it especially whilst she was naked! "Please miss Thornton call me Pamela ", Tara bowed to the Queen respectfully before leaving the room.

Pamela wondered if she had said something to the The Viking princess that caused her to look so vulnerable and embarrassed. A pang of regret flashed through Pamela at forcing the Viking princess to stay.

As Tara left the room she reigned in her inner beast and made her way to check on her crew...


End file.
